


Reciprocity

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jadzia goes missing, Garak is the only one who has any idea where she might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this as Gen and M/M because while there is a Garak/Bashir element, the story focuses more on how his relationship with Julian integrates Garak into life on DS9. 
> 
> Timeline: Takes place early in Season 4.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money.

Garak had anticipated that lunch with Julian would follow its usual pattern. They would discuss any news of interest (in this case his new associate, Dr. Lomidze, very sensibly assigned to the station by Starfleet due to the Klingon situation) and would then begin to discuss the week’s reading (a compilation of six hundred year old Cardassian poetry).

Instead, a very agitated Julian met him in the Replimat stating, “Jadzia’s missing. Not on the station at all.”

“Have you any leads?” asked Garak.

“Not a single one.”

Was Starfleet Intelligence truly that inept? Small wonder Section 31 was so active, and that agency had still been nowhere near as capable as the Obsidian Order or the Tal Shiar until the Dominion shattered the former and weakened the latter.

Garak considered his options. He was able to make himself useful to Cardassia lately, in some small way, by reporting information on the Klingons. It was a step towards regaining favor and ending his exile, though a very small one and in truth he was doubtful that he would ever be welcome at home. The shadow of Tain’s disfavor was long indeed. To reveal some of his knowledge to the Federation and Bajorans would not help his case.

It could, however, very well save Commander Dax’s life, and he owed her a debt. Not only had she brought him aboard a restricted-access ship when Julian needed him, she’d ensured he suffered no consequences and likely played a role in Captain Sisko’s acceptance of his relationship with Julian.

It was important that even in his exile he acted as a well-manner Cardassian ought; Garak had done so all his adult life except in the rare instances where his duties demanded otherwise and wished to thus maintain his Cardassian identity. In this case, any well-mannered Cardassian would presume that offering information which would likely lead to Dax’s rescue would be viewed by the commander as an acceptable payment of Garak’s social debt.

By the time he returned to his shop Garak made his choice. He would do a bit of discreet research and then contact Captain Sisko.

****

Sisko’s computer displayed the time: 1330 exactly. Five hours since Dax failed to show up in Ops for her shift. Fourteen hours and twenty-five minutes since she’d last been seen getting off the turbolift in the habitat ring. She wasn’t anywhere on the station, unless someone had found a way to mask the very unique lifesign of a joined Trill, and Sisko had no idea what had happened to her.

_Where are you, Jadzia?_

So far even Odo hadn’t found anything suspicious, which in itself was unusual. Per Quark, Jadzia spent three hours the previous evening playing tongo. This account was corroborated by Rom and a handful of Quark’s employees, down to the detail that she lost exactly one slip of latinum. She’d then headed back to her quarters… and disappeared.

Three ships departed overnight: the Federation Relief vessel _Clara Barton_ returning to the Sol system after delivering medical supplies to Kriania VI; a Bajoran archaeological team heading out to look for the remains of an old colony in the neighboring system; and a Vulcan science ship doing research in the Denorios Belt. None of these had turned up any leads and Sisko’s agitation was increasing hourly.

His computer indicated an incoming message, which he accepted. Garak’s face filled the screen. “Captain. I hope you haven’t forgotten your fitting this afternoon. You did inform me that it was most urgent.”

Since he had no fitting scheduled with their Cardassian tailor, Sisko assumed this was another roundabout, cloak-and-dagger maneuver of the kind Garak preferred. It damn well better be urgent. “I’ll be there shortly.” After all, he wasn’t really accomplishing anything sitting at his desk.

He mulled the problem over in his head as he walked, once again coming up with nothing useful. No signs of a struggle in Jadzia’s quarters (and Jadzia was a hell of a fighter), no traces of a transporter signal or any chemicals. Absolutely nothing.

Garak’s Clothiers was unsurprisingly void of customers. “Thank you for coming, Captain,” said Garak.

“This better be urgent.”

“Quite. It’s come to my attention that Commander Dax is inexplicably missing. Since you haven’t set out in pursuit, I can only conclude that you’re unaware that the station was visited by a Tal Shiar agent yesterday.”

“Tal Shiar?” That definitely qualified as urgent.

“In the guise of T’Siva, the Vulcan scientist.”

He wondered if Garak had been hacking into DS9’s computer again. If it helped them get Jadzia back, Sisko was hard-pressed to care. This time. “You didn’t think to mention this yesterday?”

“Who am I to question the motives of the Federation? It’s often wise to keep one’s enemies close for observation.”

“That scientific team had credentials from the Vulcan Science Directorate. If you’re right, then this is a very well-planned abduction.” Involving either the faking of credentials or the wholesale killing of the actual team, which he wouldn’t put past the Tal Shiar.

“The Tal Shiar is known for their meticulous planning, or so I’m told.”

“Yes,” he agreed, not bothering to play along with or dispute Garak’s ‘simple tailor’ act. “You’re certain about T’Siva?”

“I am.”

Sisko was inclined to believe Garak if for no other reason than the Cardassian was dating Bashir and Jadzia was a good friend of the doctor’s. He was also starting to see real potential in being on Garak’s good side.

“Any other relevant information? Do you know why the Tal Shiar would want Dax?”

“I don’t care to speculate as to their motives in the absence of adequate facts. As for further information, I suggest you begin your search in the Denorios Belt.”

“That’s where the science team is. You don’t think she’s still on their ship?”

“There are rumors of a Tal Shiar base in the Denorios Belt,” said Garak. “Whether they’re true I can’t say, but that it was the science team’s destination lends some credence to the theory, don’t you think?”

“I think it’s a good place to start,” he agreed. “Thank you, Garak.”

The tailor nodded. “I hope you will soon return with Commander Dax.”

“So do I. Please inform me immediately if you have anything else that will be of assistance.” Once the words were out of his mouth Sisko realized Garak might well take that as permission to hack into the computers.

If the Tal Shiar really did have Dax, he figured they’d need all the help they could get and decided he could live with a bit of computer hacking.

****

“It’s been brought to my attention that T’Siva is not a Vulcan scientist but a Tal Shiar agent,” Sisko informed his senior staff.

“Brought to your attention by whom?” asked Odo.

“Garak.”

Kira, naturally, was less than convinced. “Do you think we can trust him on this?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” This earned him a grateful look from Bashir. “He also mentioned rumors of a Tal Shiar base in the Denorios Belt.”

“What?!?”

“I just finished speaking with Starfleet Intelligence. While they weren’t any help regarding T’Siva, they reluctantly confirmed that they’ve suspected a Tal Shiar base somewhere in the area for a few years, though they didn’t think it was actually in the Bajoran system.”

Kira was at this point seething; he could tell it took all of her self-control not to erupt. “And they’ve never bothered to mention this?”

“I doubt they would’ve, so you can thank Garak. Major, I want you to speak with the Vulcan Science Directorate. Try to get to the bottom of this Denorios Belt survey, figure out if the credentials were faked or the real team was killed and replaced. Any information you can get might help us get Dax back.”

She nodded. Irate though she may be, he had no doubt she’d be very thorough.

“And then find out if the provisional government has heard about this possible base, if you can without causing more problems.”

“So we’re assuming at this point that Commander Dax was abducted by the Tal Shiar,” stated Odo. “T’Siva – or whoever she really is – did spend time with Dax yesterday.”

“And here I thought that relations with the Romulans were improving,” remarked O’Brien.

“The Tal Shiar is noted for its independent operation,” said Worf.

“I’m not discounting any other theories,” Sisko said, “but this is the only lead we have. Chief, I want you to work on any and all techniques that could help us find this base, and any cloaked ships that might be around. Take as many people as you need.”

“Yes sir.”

“Odo. Dig into this Tal Shiar connection, and find out what T’Siva did yesterday.”

Odo nodded.

“Worf, I want _Defiant_ crewed and ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Doctor, you’ll need to be on board when we leave.”

“Of course,” said Bashir.

“We might not need any fancy techniques to find the base,” suggested O’Brien, “if we can excite the plasma field just enough so that out sensors picked up even the smallest strands, we could probably see any large gaps.”

Kira countered, “Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

“Not if we are precise enough. I’ll talk to Lieutenant Mal-kru.”

“Updates every half hour. Dismissed.”

Sisko intended to make a few more calls himself to see if he could get any further information about this Tal Shiar connection, but Bashir lingered.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Reciprocity. In case you’re wondering why Garak involved himself in this, Cardassian social interactions are heavily influenced by reciprocity.”

That made a certain amount of sense. When Bashir was in _Defiant’s_ sickbay a few weeks ago after having been tortured by the Elgania-Noki, Dax brought Garak to him. _Defiant_ was a restricted-access ship where Garak was definitely not allowed, but a little rule-breaking for a good cause never bothered Dax, and after three days at the mercy of the Elgania-Noki Bashir had deserved whatever comfort he could get. It was only the past few days that the doctor started looking like he got a halfway decent night’s sleep, and Sisko had no doubt the experience would haunt him for some time. Dax had been right to bring Garak aboard the _Defiant_ to comfort his lover.

If this was Garak’s way of returning the favor, Sisko thought he’d picked a good one. “Do you happen to know how he can be certain T’Siva is Tal Shiar?”

“If I had to guess, smell. Cardassians have a very keen sense of smell, you know, though when they want to they’re remarkably good at tuning it out. Fascinating, really, but no amount of cosmetic surgery will alter a person’s natural scent and pheromones unless they specifically set out to do just that.”

“Which there would be no need to do for anyone on the station besides Garak.” Sisko then thought of something. “Unless… do Romulans smell like Vulcans?”

“To the best of my knowledge, the variations aren’t noticeable except to those who make a study of it.”

Which meant that Garak had identified T’Siva because he’d encountered her before, not because she smelled Romulan, provided of course that Bashir’s theory was correct.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Once Bashir left Sisko sat at his desk. He’d start with Admiral Gallagher, a man whose dealings with Romulans was legendary, and work from there.

Nothing was going to stop Ben Sisko from getting Dax back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bajoran government was predictably and justifiably outraged at the thought of a Tal Shiar presence in their system. Kira said she’d never heard anyone curse as creatively as Defense Minister Rhohul. First Minister Shakaar personally authorized Sisko to do whatever necessary to ensure the Bajoran system was free from Romulans.

Admiral Nechayev said the same thing, though she told him not to start a war if he could help it.

Sisko resisted the urge to check in with O’Brien and Mal-kru again. The two were undoubtedly running simulations as fast as they safely could, and exciting plasma was a delicate business. A miscalculation could be dangerous, even fatal. It was also their best chance of finding any cloaked Romulans in the Denorios Belt. If all went well, the synergy of excited plasma and phaser fire would provide them with sufficient advantage to overpower the Romulans and rescue Jadzia.

There was someone at his door. “Come in.”

Professor Losek, leader of the Vulcan science team, entered. “Captain, the woman posing as T’Siva is dead. When we were informed of her true role, she immediately took her life with what I presume was a toxin stored in her teeth. The body is being delivered to your doctor as we speak.”

“Was there anything suspicious about her?”

“Nothing before her abrupt suicide while I spoke with Major Kira.”

Sisko considered this. Would the base still be intact? Kira had been under strict orders not to reveal that they had any idea about the Tal Shiar base. If the agent posing as T’Siva killed herself immediately, she probably wanted to protect the operation.

He hoped this all added up to Dax being alive and nearby.

“My interactions with T’Siva were minimal before we embarked for this study,” continued Losek.

Damn Romulan mind probes. They made impersonations entirely too easy, Sisko decided.

“I and the remainder of the team will submit DNA to your doctor. You can expect to receive information from Vulcan to confirm our identities. I have also sent the imposter’s computer data to Major Kira for analysis.”

“Thank you, Professor. I appreciate your cooperation.”

“If there is anything further I can do to assist, you need only ask. With your permission, I will proceed to the infirmary.”

At his nod, the Vulcan exited, leaving Sisko alone to mull over the conversation. He suspected that whatever the Tal Shiar wanted had something to do with the wormhole, on which Jadzia was the foremost expert. Exactly what they wanted regarding the wormhole he hardly dared imagine; the agent’s data might suggest something, but he wouldn’t count on it. The Tal Shiar was noted for covering its tracks expertly.

Had they not realized Garak was on the station, Sisko wondered? Or had they counted on his continued silence, lacking the knowledge that through his relationship with Bashir he’d developed a connection to Dax? In either case Sisko could only be grateful to their resident tailor.

“O’Brien to Captain Sisko.”

“Go ahead, Chief.”

“We’re ready when you are, sir.”

Having been ready for some time, he was already standing by the time O’Brien finished his sentence. “Meet me on the _Defiant._ ”

“Yes sir.”

“Sisko out.”

He’d been sitting long enough. It was time to bring Jadzia home, and woe be to any Romulans that got in his way.

*****

Julian waited by the transporter and tried not to focus on the memories of his own recent captivity, a challenging task at which he was only partially successful. He desperately hoped Jadzia hadn’t been subjected to the torture he had. It was a great relief when the transporter activated and she appeared without any visible injury.

“Bashir to the bridge. I’m taking Dax to sickbay.”

Jadzia materialized in a seated position but wasted no time in rising to throw herself at Julian, who found himself suddenly enveloped in a hug before he could finish reporting to Sisko.

“I knew you’d come! The Romulans said Starfleet would never find me, but I knew better. ‘Hubris has been the downfall of many a proud soul,’ my mother always said. She was right, too; it cost me the gymnastics championship in ’19. Should’ve practiced my tumbling routine more.”

Not only was she babbling, she was talking about a previous life without specifying it was Emony’s – two things Jadzia only did when drunk. Julian managed to disentangle himself and run his tricorder. No injuries worse than some bruises, at least.

“Glad to hear it, Doctor. Bridge out.”

He supposed Captain Sisko was now busy dealing with the Tal Shiar and would come to sickbay at his earliest opportunity.

“I feel drunk,” Jadzia stated.

“You do seem intoxicated. Let’s get you to sickbay. Did the Romulans give you anything?”

“Some kind of gas in the room where I was being kept. Twice, or was it three times? They said sooner or later I’d do anything they wanted.”

He didn’t care for the sound of that, though it could have been a lot worse. The Tal Shiar wasn’t known for its gentleness.

“T’Siva is a Romulan,” said Jadzia.

“Yes. Garak told us.”

“He did?”

“It’s how we found you.”

“That’s nice of him. T’Siva had a tranquilizer dart under her fingernail. I met her in the habitat ring, she flicked her finger, I felt a sting, and next thing I know I’m waking up a Romulan prisoner.”

Julian steered her onto a bed and set to work. He found a very small puncture wound on her neck and the bruises he’d already noticed. “Did you end up fighting?”

“They never gave me the chance. I was always alone in the room; the Romulans spoke through the comm system. Transported in food and water… I didn’t eat because I didn’t trust the food. It smelled terrible anyway. I did drink the water because dehydration wasn’t going to help me escape.”

The bruises were probably from being moved while she was unconscious. He was more concerned about the drug Jadzia had inhaled and started a blood test.

“They were asking about the wormhole,” continued Jadzia, confirming everyone’s suspicions about the Romulans’ motive. “I don’t know what exactly they wanted me for, but it had something to do with the wormhole.”

Perhaps, having failed to destroy the Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant, the Tal Shiar now wanted to destroy the wormhole to remove the threat. They might also be interested in making stable wormholes of their own. They could’ve pursued any number of end goals.

The blood test revealed an unknown drug in moderate quantity. Julian was dismayed but not surprised by this. “You’ve been exposed to an unknown substance. Happily, your body appears to be breaking it down naturally.”

He didn’t like it when his patients had unfamiliar drugs, but felt somewhat better that this one didn’t seem catastrophic.

All in all, the situation could have been much worse.

****

“Should I be concerned that it was too easy?” asked Sisko without preamble upon entering Garak’s shop.

“I wouldn’t be.”

“May I ask why?”

Sisko clearly didn’t understand Romulans or the Tal Shiar. Garak explained, “They failed as soon as they were discovered. At that point their deaths became inevitable. I presume they destroyed their own base and vessel?”

“Yes.”

“Thus making them untraceable and allowing the Romulan government to disavow all knowledge of the operation.”

“That hasn’t fooled anyone. If not the entire government, _somebody_ high up approved of this.”

“Certainly, but it allows both sides to avoid open warfare, does it not? The dead agents therefore salvaged the best possible outcome out of their failure.” He didn’t mention that they likely ensured the continued existence of their family members as well. Sisko could figure that out for himself. “I trust Commander Dax is safe?”

“Safe and in Dr. Bashir’s care,” confirmed Sisko. “And you’ve earned the goodwill of the Bajoran government for your information, in addition to my gratitude.”

“I didn’t speak with you for goodwill or gratitude, though I have no objection to either.”

“You did it for Dax.”

In part that was correct. In part Garak had also done it for himself, but he wasn’t about to delve into the importance of retaining Cardassian protocols and honoring one’s debts.

Sisko, content to believe he possessed the whole truth when he had half at most (a trait Garak found common among humans), turned to go. “Either way, I’m grateful.”

A simple nod of acknowledgement was sufficient for the captain to be on his way and Garak to get back to work.

Two hours later as he was in the middle of a delicate hemming project because some imbecile had trimmed trousers with flimsy lace, Major Kira entered his shop. This was unprecedented. From the look of it she would’ve preferred to be almost anywhere else.

“Good afternoon,” he said.

“Garak. The Bajoran government is grateful for your assistance in bringing the Tal Shiar base to our attention. It’s earned you a lot of goodwill. Though the ministers do wonder why you didn’t mention it sooner.”

He debated making a remark about the ministers surely having better things to do than listen to a simple tailor’s gossip but decided against it. Major Kira wasn’t likely to take the remark very well and while Garak hadn’t been motivated by goodwill (the Bajorans seemed to think that being held highly in their esteem was very sought after), he wasn’t one to squander it. Anything other than Bajoran hatred, or at best indifference, was hard to come by.

“I told them trying to understand your motivations is probably a lost cause,” continued Kira. “But we have Jadzia back and the Tal Shiar is gone, so I honestly don’t care why you helped.” A significant difference between her Starfleet counterparts, but then Major Kira was a very practical woman.

“I’m pleased to have been of assistance,” he replied.

“The ministers have decided it’s best to keep knowledge of the Tal Shiar presence limited.”

He anticipated where the conversation was headed. “You can rely on my silence, Major.”

“I get the impression you’re good at keeping secrets.”

“I never reveal my customers’ clothing sizes to a soul.”

“Right. Your silence is appreciated.” Obviously relieved to be done with him, she turned to the door. It was open when she looked back. “If you ever feel like sharing any more useful information, you know where to find me.”

Garak sincerely hoped he wouldn’t need to reveal any more secrets. His prospects for returning to Cardassia was already far too low for his liking.

****

When Jadzia was twelve her family went to the Trill colony of Naphrau and she caught a Naphrauan flu. She was miserable for three days and spent most of a night dry heaving.

This made that flu seem like a minor inconvenience. Nothing in previous lives, and certainly nothing in hers, could compare with her withdrawal. When told that the gas would make her do anything they wanted, she initially guessed it was a drug to make her suggestable. Now she thought they might have been referring to the fact that most people would do anything to get another dose if it just stopped the withdrawal.

Jadzia liked to think she wouldn’t have broken so easily but she could see why the Romulans would believe in the power of this addiction.

“Will you sedate me already?” she begged Julian, again.

Again, he shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t risk it until the last trace of the drug is entirely out of your system.”

Yes, yes, he had no idea how this unknown Romulan drug would interact with a strong sedative. She was far past the point of caring. Her entire body ached, her head throbbed; she was shaking, sweating while alternately hot and cold, and craving more of that damn Romulan drug. “Can’t I sign some kind of waiver releasing you from responsibility?”

“No.”

Her rational side knew he was right, not least because a bad drug interaction could also permanently harm her symbiont. All the same she’d have happily taken the risk. Her rational side was drowned out by the withdrawal. She cursed in four languages.

Julian raised his eyebrows. He must’ve recognized the Bajoran expletive she learned from Nerys. “Jabara will get you broth.”

“Don’t bother.”

“You either drink or get intravenous fluids. Dehydration is only going to make this worse.”

“No IV.”

“Broth it is, then.”

“No broth.” She was fairly sure that would make her vomit. “Water or tea.”

Julian was a great believer in the healing power of good broth, but he conceded, a sure sign that she was faring as badly as she felt. “Alright, what kind of tea would you like?”

“Trill silver leaf, average sweetness.” If she could manage to drink anything, it would be that.

He checked the heart rate monitor before turning to speak with Jabara. Her heart was racing a bit, but Jadzia barely noticed it among the more severe symptoms. Her feet wouldn’t stop shaking and she had nothing good to say about whoever designed the damnably uncomfortable beds. And the lights, for that matter – there was a subtle flicker now and then which was driving her mad.

Julian had mentioned irritability as a withdrawal symptom.

“Here you are, Commander,” said Jabara, extending a cup of tea.

She grudgingly accepting it and took a sip. It lacked the slight nuttiness of real silver leaf tea. Jadzia had a better recipe programmed in the replicator in her quarters. She didn’t understand what was so hard about getting tea right.

Her hand shook, jarring the cup against her teeth; meanwhile she switched from being cold to hot and having a hot beverage wasn’t helping. It was going to be a long night.

*****

_Two Days Later_

When reordering his most popular men’s trousers Garak found black was unavailable for another two weeks, which meant he’d miss the next available cargo ship and ultimately run out of the station’s preferred black trousers. Annoyed, he ordered dark grey and brown so he would have some stock at least. He was debating a few pair of dark green when Commander Dax entered his shop.

“Good afternoon,” he said.

“Good afternoon.” She took a seat across from his desk. She looked tired and a bit weak, but since Julian had seen fit to release her from the infirmary Garak could only assume the lieutenant commander was in tolerable health.

“Thank you. Julian told me that reciprocity is crucial to Cardassian social relationships. I didn’t think you owed me anything, you know. Now I feel like I owe you.”

“You don’t. From a Cardassian perspective neither of us in indebted to the other.”

“What Julian didn’t tell me is if your reciprocal social relationships are one-time or ongoing.”

“That is entirely up to the parties involved, and subject to change as circumstances dictate.”

Dax considered this. “I could use an ally. How about you?”

One of Dax’s virtues was her ability to accept other cultures on their own terms, which Garak found refreshing. She didn’t attempt to define everything in her own familiar paradigms, as she demonstrated with her wording. Most in the Federation would make the mistake of saying that they could use a friend. Friendship was entirely different, and while it often rose out of a personal alliance it was not necessary for a fruitful one. Garak would not at this point say that he and Dax were friends (though neither would he rule it out for the future), and he appreciated that she understood this.

“I believe it would be mutually beneficial,” he told her.

She smiled. “I like it when something good comes from an unpleasant experience.”

For his part, Garak was also pleased. The situation was better than he’d have thought possible after Bajorans took over the station. Since the beginning of his relationship with Julian his life had grown less bleak, and as he didn’t anticipate his exile ending in the foreseeable future Garak was glad to find himself in a less hostile environment.

Excepting Julian, who was in a category unto himself, Dax was the most agreeable person on the station with whom to join in alliance. Despite the risk of undermining his position on Cardassia, Garak was quite glad he’d given Sisko the necessary information to rescue her. His status among his own people might well be irredeemable, but oddly enough that didn’t seem to be the case on the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are some similarities with “Second Skin,” but I don’t think that episode really showed Garak getting any appreciation for his assistance. I also wanted to look at what would motivate Garak to risk further alienating Cardassian authorities (especially without Sisko extorting him).


End file.
